berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23 (Manga)
Synopsis Originally, Doldrey was a part of Midland, but during the Hundred-Year War, it was annexed by Tudor. Doldrey is a very strategically significant castle to hold, as it rests on the border of Midland and Tudor. There has been a stroke of good luck; Tudor is currently undergoing an internal succession crisis, and as such their forces at Doldrey aren't maximized. Midland plans to take Doldrey during this time. The King of Midland has convened his generals, advisors, and other assets (among them Griffith) to discuss the situation with Doldrey. Despite not being fully stocked with soldiers, Doldrey is easily repelling Midland's advances. While most at the meeting argue amongst themselves over which course of action to take, Griffith sits silently. The man next to Griffith asks if he, the legendary White Falcon, could take Doldrey, to which Griffith replies he could if he were so ordered. The sincerity in Griffith's voice shocks everybody at the meeting, who erupt into more argument, this time directed at Griffith. The King of Midland silences them and asks Griffith if he really could capture Doldrey. Griffith replies he can, and it would only require the Band of the Falcon, rather than all the armies Midland has to offer. Again, everyone is stunned at what Griffith says. After some internal negotiations, they come to the conclusion that the Falcons don't make up a large enough portion of Midland's forces to render their status as an asset to Midland essential, and that the failure of a single, apparently insane strategic maneuver on Griffith's part won't damage overall morale. In the end, the King of Midland orders Griffith to mobilize the Falcons. The meeting concludes, and two generals, Owen and Laban, plan to watch from a distance as Griffith enacts his plan. They both seem hopeful that Griffith will emerge victorious, and consider the fact that they are fighting alongside the man who will potentially be recognized as the hero of the Hundred-Year War. They notice Griffith mount his horse to leave. Griffith has also noticed them and nods his head politely before heading out. In the Falcons' camp, Guts seems completely relaxed despite the impossible odds, claiming that the Falcons have done the impossible before. While the other Falcons all offer their own opinions on the matter, Casca remains silent. Guts notices this and asks her what's wrong. She reveals that the man in charge of holding Doldrey and the man who Griffith had sex with years ago for a warchest are one and the same; Gennon, Supreme Commander of Tudor Empire's Northern Battle Front. Guts clues into the fact that Griffith may have accepted the mission due to his personal connection to Gennon. Within Doldrey, Adon, who played dead when the Falcons came to rescue Guts at the foot of the cliff, meets with the Holy Purple Rhino Knight's leader, General Boscogn. Boscogn punishes Adon for returning in disgrace by revoking his status as commander. Boscogn then meets with Gennon, who informs the general that the force that will be attempting to take Doldrey is the fabled Band of the Falcon. Boscogn gets excited, eager to take on this seemingly invincible foe. Gennon orders him not to kill Griffith in order bring him in alive. Characters in Order of Appearance * Griffith * Owen * Laban * King of Midland * Casca * Guts * Gaston * Boscogn * Adon Coborlwitz * Gennon